Jüri Lina
Jüri Lina (sündinud 13. oktoobril 1949 Tartus) on eesti kirjanik, publitsist, muusikaprodutsent, filmirezhissöör ja kultuuritegelane, keda ajakirjanduses on nimetatud vandenõuteoreetikuks. Jüri Lina on eriliselt köitnud vastuste otsimine eksistentsialistlikele küsimustele, esoteerilistele mõistatustele ja vaimsuse kriisi põhjustele (romaan "Eemaldumine Kartaagosse"), salapärastele nähtustele (UFOd, parapsühholoogilised ilmingud (raamat "Mõistatuslikkuse kütkeis") ning salaseltside tegevuse valgustamine (vabamüürlased jms) ("Maailmaehitajate pettus"). Elulugu Lina avaldas 1960.-70. aastail artikleid, arvustusi, tõlkeid ning koostas raadiosaateid, mis väljendasid ENSV võimureile ebameeldivaid vaateid. Sai 1975 avaldamiskeeluEesti Entsüklopeedia, 14. köide, Tallinn, 2000, lk. 247. Pärast tõsiseid konflikte KGBga pidi Lina 1979. aasta aprillis siirduma Helsingisse ja sama aasta augustis Rootsi. KGB polkovnik Valdur Timusk ähvardas teda vaimuhaiglasse paigutada, kui ta NSV Liidu territooriumilt ei lahku, sest tal oli pidevaid kokkupuuteid Eesti Demokraatliku Liikumise esindajatega, sealhulgas Sergei Soldatovi ja Tunne Kelamiga ning aktiivselt tegutsenud vabadusvõitlejatega, sealhulgas Mart Nikluse ja Enn Tartoga. Enda poliitilist jälitamist kirjeldab Jüri Lina üksikasjaliselt teoses "Öised päevad" (Stockholm, 1983, 2005). Eesti Raadio, Ameerika Hääl, Raadio Vaba Euroopa, Top-raadio ja Kuku-Raadio on eetrisse andnud rohkem kui pool tuhat Jüri Lina koostatud saadet ja saatelõiku. Ta on avaldanud rohkesti tõlkeid, artikleid ja arvustusi nõukogude ajakirjanduses kuni avaldamiskeeluni 1975. aasta aprillis. Ometi esines ta kodumaises ajakirjanduses, kasutades varjunimesid (muu hulgas Ando Pärjel, Tuulo Illis) ja variisikuid (teiste hulgas Annes Hermann). Hulk kirjutisi on ilmunud ka Ameerika Ühendriikides, Iisraelis, Inglismaal, Kanadas, Prantsusmaal, Rootsis, Soomes, Saksamaal ja mujal. Ta on pidanud ettekandeid Eestis, Venemaal, Soomes, Rootsis, Norras, Taanis, Berliinis, Belgias, Inglismaal, USA-s, Kanadas, Lätis ja Rumeenias. 1984. aastal algatas KGB tagaselja Jüri Lina vastu raamatute "Öised päevad" ja "Sovjet hotar Sverige" põhjal kriminaalasja, süüdistades teda riigireetmises. 1991 ta rehabiliteeriti(Allikas: Eesti Entsüklopeedia, 14. köide, Tallinn, 2000, lk. 247.) . Kuni nõukogude korra lagunemiseni kuulus "Öised päevad" keelatud lugemisvara nimistusse, kuhu glasnosti perioodil olid jäänud vaid üksikud raamatud. Väliseesti ajakirjanik ja Stockholmi "Eesti Päevalehe" toimetaja Ülo Ignats kirjutas oma raamatus "Estland mot en ny vår" (Stockholm, 1981, lk. 43), et KGB kontrolli all olnud¨VEKSA-ühing hoiatas kõiki eestlastest Rootsi külastajaid kokku puutamast Ülo Ignatsi ja Jüri Linaga, keda peeti ideoloogiliselt ohtlikeks inimesteks. Looming Heliplaadid Jüri Lina on muusikaprodutsendina välja andnud heliplaate, peamiselt Toivo Kurmeti laulude ja figuratiivse instrumentaalmuusikaga. Uusim plaat "Muusikavooluses" (Stockholm, 2008) sisaldab nii Kurmeti muusikapalu kui ka ingliskeelseid laule rootsi, saksa ja eesti lauljate esituses. Varasemast toodangust saavutas suurima menu Anne Maasiku album "Rännak lauluvainule" (Stockholm, 1980). Viimastel aastatel on Jüri Linal olnud tihe koostöö rootsi helilooja ja interpreedi Attila Publikuga, tänu kellele on salvestatud 40-minutiline suurteos "Veevalaja katkenud sümfoonia", mille aluseks on Toivo Kurmeti kujundlikud muusikamotiivid. (Allikas Vikerraadios detsembris 2006 esitatud saade nimetatud sümfoonia kohta.) Helilavastused * "Kuuldumus liblikaväljade puhkemisest", kujundlik analüüs Eesti vabanemisest eesti luuletajate nägemuse alusel (Stockholm, 1980). * "Katarsis tardumuskrampides" Jüri Üdi (Juhan Viidingu) mitmetahulisest luulest (Stockholm, 1980) * Veebruaris 1995 avaldas heliplaadifirma "Forte" Tallinnas luulelavastuse "Päevaunelm", mis sisaldab Shakespeare'i sonette ja paremikku eesti süvaluulest, sealhulgas Jaan Krossilt. Eesti Televisioonile tegi ta luulelavastuse "Äratundmine" (1993) väljapaistvaimate eesti poeetide loomingust (Ernst Enno, Viivi Luik jt). * Lisaks on avaldamata neli luulelavastust, mis nõukogude okupatsiooni päevil ringlesid põranda all, sealhulgas "Kaemushetk" Dylan Thomase sürrealistlikust luulest. *4. detsembril 1992 esietendus Eesti Raadios Jüri Lina kirjutatud ja lavastatud filosoofiline kuuldemäng "Filippo" Giordano Brunost, osades esinevad Jüri Lina ja näitleja Sulev Teppart. Lastelavastused Lina on lavastanud ning esitanud lastele heliplaatidel järgmisi lavastusi: * "Eesti muinasjutud", millele on muusika kirjutanud Toivo Kurmet (Tallinn, 1992, Stockholm, 2006) * "India muinasjutte" koostöös Härmo Saarmiga (Stockholm, 2006) * "Jaapani muinasjutte" (Tallinn, 1992, Stockholm 2007) * "Rootsi muinasjutte" (Tallinn, 1994, Stockholm, 2008). 1980. aastail andis ta kassetil välja heliajakirja "Fookus", mida regulaarselt tutvustas "Ameerika Hääl". Ilmunud raamatuid * "Ufotutkimuksesta Neuvostoliitossa" (Helsingis 1979) * "Öised päevad" (Stockholmis 1983 ja 2005) * "Sovjet hotar Sverige" (Stockholmis 1983, täiendatud trükk 1984) * "UFO-forskning i Sovjetunionen" (Stockholmis 1984) * "Kommunisternas heliga krig" (Stockholmis 1986) * "Bakom Gorbatjovs kulisser" (Stockholmis 1987) * "UFO-gåtan fördjupas" (Stockholmis 1992) * "Under Skorpionens tecken" (Stockholmis 1994 ja 1999) * "Mida Eesti ajakirjandus pelgab?" (Stockholmis 1996) * "Skorpioni märgi all" (Stockholmis 1996 ja 1998, kolmas, täiendatud trükk 2003) * "Mõistatuslikkuse kütkeis" (Tallinnas 1996) * "Sovjetiskt inflytande i Sverige" (Stockholmis 1997) * "Under the Sign of the Scorpion" (Stockholmis 1998 ja 2002) * "Filmikunsti väljenduslikkusest” (Stockholmis 1998) * "Varjatud tervisevalem" (Stockholmis 1999) * "Världsbyggarnas bedrägeri" (Stockholmis 2001 ja 2007) * "Maailmaehitajate pettus" (Stockholmis 2003 ja 2004) * "Architects of Deception" (Stockholmis 2004) * "Zem Skorpiona Zimes" (Valmieras 2005) * filosoofiline romaan "Eemaldumine Kartaagosse" (Stockholmis 2006) Filmid 1989. aastal valmis film "Sula-aasta", mida Kanal 2 Eestis näitas 7. veebruaril 1995. 23. juulil 1992 esitas Eesti Televisioon luulelavastuse "Äratundmine" eesti luulest (Viivi Luige, Peep Ilmeti ja Ernst Enno värssidest), mida 6. märtsil 1995 kordas Kanal 2. Lavastuse operaatorid olid Aare Varik ja Priit Murusalu. Toimetaja Helle Tiisväli. 12. märtsil 2005 esilinastus Tallinna Kinomajas Jüri Lina kujundlik ingliskeelne dokumentaalfilm "The Lightbringers" ("Valgusetoojad"), mis on ilmunud ka DVD-l. Sügisel 2006 valmis film "Tai reis". Oktobris 2008 esilinastus Tallinnas Jüri Lina lühifilm "Nostagiline Andrei Tarkovski", kujundatud Toivo Kurmeti muusikaga. Märtsi lõpus 2009 esilinastati Stockholmi esilinastuskinos Jüri Lina täispikk rootsikeelne film "I skuggan av Hermes: kommunismens hemligheter" / "Hermese varjus. Kommunismi saladused". Filmi esilinastused Eestis toimusid 6., 7. aprillil ja 8. aprillil 2009 Tallinnas, Tartus ja Pärnus. Ajakirjanduses ilmunud andmeil tutvus Jüri Lina filmirežissöör Andrei Tarkovskiga "Mosfilmis" kevadel 1974, neist said head sõbrad ja nad kohtusid hiljem tihti Moskvas, Tartus, Tallinnas, Roomas ja Stockholmis. Plaanitavad teosed On ilmumas uustrükk menuraamatust "Varjatud tervisevalem" rohkete lisamaterjalidega. Valmimas on ka "Eesti-rootsi sõnaraamat" koostöös Maie Vinteriga, teos Rootsi kohta ("Sovjetrepubliken Absurdistan") ja eestikeelne raamat Nõukogude-aegsetest kaasajooksikutest ("Ohu kiuste"). Lisaks on tal valmimas veel viis raamatut, sealhulgas "Psykopaternas herravälde" ja kaks filosoofilist romaani, "Sparta needus" ja "Salaklooster", ning teos rokkmuusika kohta "Rokiajastu resonantsid". Valmimisjärgus on film "Punane terror Eestis". Sügisel 2009 esilinastub Tallinnas Jüri Lina film "Meloodiate lummuses. Toivo Kurmeti muusikalisest pärandist". On alanud uue filmi võtted: "Den omättliga Ouroboros: de brottsliga frimurarna" ("Täitmatu Ouroboros: Kuritegelikud massooonid"). Teos käsitleb vabamüürlaste organiseeritud majanduslikku ja poliitilist kuritegevust. Filmi esilinastus toimub sügisel Stockholmis. Kavandamisel on film Miliza Korjusest ("Why?: The Estonian Super Star Miliza Korjus"). Loomingu tõlkeid ja tutvustusi Rootsikeelseid raamatuid on tutvustatud rootsi, soome, taani, norra, šveitsi, itaalia, ameerika ja ka väliseesti ajakirjanduses. Aastail 2002-2003 avaldas Jaapani nädalaleht Shukan Nihon Shimbon "Skorpioni märgi all" jaapani keeles. Raamat on ilmunud rootsi, eesti, läti ja inglise keeles. Teos "Maailmaehitajate pettus" on tõlgitud inglise, läti ja rumeenia keelde. Loomingu kommentaare Rootsi kirjanik ja rahvavalgustaja Lars Adelskogh on andnud Jüri Lina raamatule ”Skorpioni märgi all” järgmise hinnangu: "Skorpioni märgi all – nõikogude võimu tõus ja langus" on kahtlemata Jüri Lina parim raamat. Isiklikult pean seda üheks paremaks raamatuks, mida kunagi olen lugenud. Kulunud väljend "jätab lugejale unustamatu jälje" on siinkohal haruldaselt õigustatud. Raamat kuulub nende väheste ajalooteoste hulka, mis suudavad sündmustesse süüvida. See paljastab seda, mis tegelikult toimus näiliste sündmuste keskel. "Skorpioni märgi all" on rohkem kui raamat. See on tegu, dokument.” Kõrge hinnangu Jüri Lina ingliskeelsetele raamatutele on andnud juudi soost Kanada ajaloolane Henry Makow, kes on tuntud peamiselt feminismi kriitikuna ja vandenõude paljastajana. Ta kirjutas oma retsensioonis: '""Architects of Deception", a 600-page history of Freemasonry, by Estonian writer Jyri Lina offers profound insight into the true character of modern history."{"Cruel Hoax", Silas Green, Toronto, 2007, lk. 182.) (""Maailmaehitajate pettus", eesti kirjaniku Jüri Lina 600-leheküljeline vabamüürluse ajalugu heidab sügava pilgu moodsa ajaloo tõelisse loomusesse.") Ta pühendas oma raamatus "Cruel Hoax" (Silas Green, Toronto, 2007) terve peatüki Jüri Lina teosele "Architects of Deception". Ameerika esoteerikakirjanik Michael Tsarion toonitas oma retsensioonis: ''""Architects of Deception" is certainly one of the most informative and revealing books on Freemasonry and secret societies by a committed and courageous researcher Juri Lina." (""Maailmaehitajate pettus" on julge ja pühendunud uurija Jüri Lina kirjutatud üks informatiivsemaid ja paljastavamaid raamatuid vabamüürlusest ja salaühingutest." USA ajaloorevisionismi ajakiri "The Barnes Review", mis on avaldanud hulga kirjutisi Jüri Lina sulest, väidab Jüri Lina kohta: "Jüri Lina is an internationally renowned writer. His chief speciality is political economy, with a specific concentration on the connection between finance and political regimes. He is the author of "Under the Sign of the Scorpion", which has attained almost cult status among his staunch supporters. He presently lives in Sweden."The Barnes Review No. 5, 2004, p. 15. ("Jüri Lina on rahvusvaheliselt tunnustatud kirjanik. Tema peamine eriala on poliitökonoomika, erilist tähelepanu pühendab ta režiimide majanduslikule ja poliitilisele seosele. Ta on raamatu "Skorpioni märgi all" autor, mis on oma toetajate hulgas saanud peaaegu kultusliku maine. Hetkel elab ta Rootsis.") Raamatut "Skorpioni märgi all" on tsiteerinud nii Euroopa kui ka Ameerika autorid, näiteks Elisabeth Heresch ("Parvuse toimik"), Sven Olof Jakobson "Salainen asiakirja No 1", ameerika ajaloodoktor Gordon Ginn oma raamatus "The Final Aposasy" jne. Osa ajaloolasi on nimetanud Jüri Lina vandenõuteoreetikuks, kes valivat ja seostavat fakte meelevaldselt. Lina aga väidab, et kasutab ainuüksi originaalallikaid, kus asjaosalised ise võtavad omaks, et on planeerinud vandenõusid, ja et sääraste allikate olemasolu on fakt, sealhulgas David Rockefelleri memuaarid. Rootsi massoonide ajakiri "Frimuraren" (nr 2, 2008, lk. 31) retsentseeris Jüri Lina raamatut "Världsbyggarnas bedrägeri" ("Maailmaehitajate pettus"), suutmata ühtki fakti ümber lükata. Autor Christer Svärd paistis muretsevat nende vabamüürlaste pärast, kes on Lina raamatut tõsiselt võtnud ja ordust lahkunud. Lina tegevust on tema enda väitel innustanud vabamüürlase Napoleoni ülestunnistus: "Ajalugu koosneb nendest valedest, mille suhtes on jõutud kokkuleppele." (History is a set of lies agreed upon."/www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/n/napoleonbo161968.html) Ja kirjanik Lev Tolstoi tõdemus: "Ajalugu oleks midagi erakorralist, kui see vaid tõsi oleks." Ka peab ta lugu rootsi kirjaniku August Strindbergi aususest: “Mis on ajalugu? Jutustus minevikust, mida mõistagi on esitatud ülemklassile sobivas valguses.” Viited Välislingid *Jüri Lina kodulehekülg Kategooria:Persoonid